The Structural Update
The Structural Update is an upcoming major update with the possible release date at the beginning of 2020. It will focus mainly on adding new types of structures and villages, as well as to add new mobs. The main point of this update is to make biomes more worth exploring, and to add some new diversity to biomes Planned Additions 'Blocks' 'Items' Huckleberry Bush * Huckleberry Bushes are like the berry bushes in the Taiga Biome, but make huckleberries * They spawn in the prairie biome Pitchfork Duck Meat 'Mobs' Crab * Passive semi aquatic creatures * Spawn in the Seashore Biome and in oceans * When attacked, they use their shells as shields and become twice as sturdy Seagull * Annoying white birds that spawn at Seashore Biomes * They fish in the ocean for food * Also, they may steal your items if you drop them near the birds Farmer * A variation of villager that spawns on Farms * Wields a pitchfork and will attack you if you attack their animals Bull * Larger versions of Cows that spawn on Farms * Don't produce milk but drop twice as much meat Duck * Also spawn on farms, they are aquatic chicken like birds * Drop duck meat Goat * Spawn on farms * Will attack with their horns when attacked * Drop mutton Bison * Spawn in the Prairie Biomes in herds * Will attack if attacked * Drop a ton of raw beef Antelope Jackal Ant Anteater Cougar Cursed Skeleton Mage Mummy Herobrine World Generation New Biomes Seashores * Spawn between biomes and the ocean * Have tidepools, sand castles, and more beach themed objects * Water is cleared and shallower than other ocean areas * Although tidepools are barren right now, they will receive more updates in the future. Prairie * A biome similar to the Plains, with no trees * Fields of Corn, and Huckleberries can be found growing here * Bison and Antelope mobs are exclusive to this biome * The grass color is in between the savanna and plains colors Lagoon New Village Types Mooshroom Village Swamp Village Bamboo Village Other New Structures Windmill * Spawn in Plains biomes * Generate winds, making it difficult to get to the entrance * Loot can be found inside Farm * Spawns in Plains and Prairie Biomes * Comprised of a house, barn, pond and field * A Farmer Villager lives in the house * In the three other areas, animals like pigs, cows, goats, sheep, etc can be found Houses * Single villager houses, but are fairly larger * Spawn in just about every biome Lighthouse * Spawn rarely on beaches * Have good loot inside Castle * Very rare, and very large building * Spawns only in Plains and Savannah Biomes * Very large, full of enemies and loot. With over 50 rooms Fortress Tundra Cabin Wooded Cabin Ruins Treehouse Bridge Pier Restaurant Dragon Palace Mesa Temple Frost Temple Mine Entrance Pyramid Nether Vents Nether Palace Herobrine's Temple New Village Buildings Clock Tower Bell Tower General Store Planned Changes Category:Carterma Category:Fan Made Updates